


Christmas Randomness

by Candi_is_a_writer



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cryptic Comet, Cryptid Comet, Cryptid Comet Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi_is_a_writer/pseuds/Candi_is_a_writer
Summary: A whole bunch of random Chritsmas jokes in my Cryptic Comet Au
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Christmas Randomness

Christmas was coming to the hermitcraft server. Scar and Bdubs took it as their job to decorate the shopping distrect. They made a large christmas tree in the town hall, they had moved the throne for atheistic purposes. 

Iskall and Grian were hanging ornaments on the tree, Mumbo and Tango were making Christmas lights. Stress was making Christmas cookies, Etho was setting up Christmas music. A few hermits were just walking around getting presents, or just having holiday banter. 

Tfc was exchanging stories with Joe, while having hot coco. Impulse was having a snowball fight with Zedaph. Jellie kept walking through Zeds legs causing him to trip. It was the week of Christmas, everyone was just having fun. Well everybody except Xisuma, he was busy making sure everyone was alright and nothing was wrong with the world. 

"X" Xisuma jumped, he turned around to see his brother behind him. "You need to calm down and enjoy the festivities. You've already ran through the code 8 times. Its time for you to have fun" Ex began to drag his brother out. Etho appeared in front of the two of them.

"Hey guys! You finally ready to have some fun?" The ninjas face was red, and he had a candy cane in his mouth. 

"Finally your done-" Cub had walked over, "Some friends came to visit" Cub took Ex's hand and dragged him, dragging xisuma as well. "I found him!" To say X was shocked was an understatement. Doc was explaining what had happened in the server to Biffa, Scar and Bdubs had finished the tree and were talking to Python. Jess was just sitting on a bench, sipping cocoa. 

"X! I MISSES YOU" Biffa ran up and hugged X. Ex backed away slowly not wanting to get trampled. "We decided to visit for the week!" 

"OW!" They all turned, Someone had just thrown a snowball at Jess causing him to spill the hot cocoa over himself. Jess got up and scanned the area for who had thrown it. Rem had another snowball in his hand, his new tail was wagging violently. "THATS IT!" Jess grabbed a snowball, launched himself over the bench and raced after ren. 

The eight of them were watching the two chase each other. They heard a chuckle and turned around. Tfc and Joe were watching as well. 

"Well howdy y'all! What's going on?" Joe waved. 

"Good afternoon everyone" Tfc smiled. 

"Hello everybody!" Python laughed. His suit had been replaced with a black sweater made to look like a suit. 

"Hey!" Biffa waved at the newcomers, His outfit was also replaced with a sweater. It was a simple striped magenta and yellow sweater. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Thanks for the help Grian!" Iskall slithered down from the spot on the tree he was hanging from. 

"Its no problem bro-" Grian jumped. Mumbo had teleported behind grian and hugged him.

"Good afternoon Grian." Mumbo was still in a suit, the suit was a deep red and had a green scarf. His mustache was speckled with small snowflakes. "The tree looks amazing you two!" He smiled. 

"Thanks Mumbo" iskall chuckled. He was wearing earmuffs and had a green sweater on. His tail was reflecting the lights. 

"We worked hard on it" Grian flew up to mumbo and gave him a hug. The tree of them walked over to a bench and sat close to each other, Huddled for warmth. Iskall was sitting on the right, mumbo was in the middle of him and grian. Iskall had wrapped his tail around the three of them. 

"What's our plan for christmas?" The vampire asked. He was shivering, being a vampire he was now cold blooded. His blood turned colder in the winter. 

"CUDDLING" Grian launched himself on top of Mumbo, nesting himself against the vampires chest. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Scar and Bdubs had left the group they were in to join the snowball fight between Team Zit. Scar had magiced up a small wall of snow to hide behind. Bdubs suddenly yelped. 

"What the- How the-" Bdubs saw all three of Team Zit in front of him, but someone had hit him with a snowball from behind. Scar wispered something to bdubs and they both started chucking snowballs in that direction. Soon the outline of Etho was visible. 

"Wow you found me fast!" He smiled. "Need some help?" They nodded. Etho has joined the snowball fight.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Stress, Cleo, and False were singing Christmas Carols. Jevin was hanging around them, his normal hoodie was replaced with a large white coat. He had to be careful, if he froze too much he could snap. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Doc had a beer glass filled with eggnog, he was watching Ren and Jess running around in a circle. 

"Dude you're gonna get sick" Scar said sitting down. 

"I like eggnog-" The cyborg took another sip. 

"IM SORRY IM SORRY" Ren ran over to Doc. "Have mercy on me!" 

"Ren if I get hit with a snowball because of you, Your gonna have a problem." He sipped his eggnog again. 

"You have a mustache now" Ren pointed towrds doc, He had a milk mustache of eggnog. "Can i have some eggnog?" Doc just pointed behind him. "Why the heck do you have so many beer mugs-" He shouted from the room. 

"No reason" he shouted back. 

"Why am I still here-" Scar muttered. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Wels was hanging out with the evil club. (Npc Grian, Robot Grian, BadTimesWithScar, HelsKnight, and Ex)

"Robert do you wanna make a snowman?" Npc asked. Robot grian nodded, they ran off together. Bad was leaning on Hels. 

"Anybody want hot cocoa?" Ex asked randomly. The Knights nodded.  
_______________________________________________________________________________


End file.
